Meeting my MamaStar
by DarkArtemiss
Summary: JJBF au The Brando siblings get shocking news from their father, they are moving to live near Haruno's (Giorno) mother. The Golden child is going to meet his mama for the first time. Boy, is he in for a few surprises.


Author note: this takes place before Giorno changes his name. This is from my Jojo's Bizarre family AU. To learn more about it head over to my blog

* * *

Haruno looked around the bustling streets of Ripple City, as he headed towards his destination. Though he had to admit that the place was one of the more unique places his family had ever settled down in, and they had lived in the past in places like Cairo, Venice, and Hong Kong. Hell, the reason why they were living in this city now was pretty unique too. His papa said they were going to live there to stay close to his mother and it was going to be a permanent stay.

That statement had Haruno gaping in shock; his father, the one and only Dio Brando was settling down in one place for a woman? One of his exs on top of that. His papa went through more people than his favorite brands of lipsticks. He certainly didn't give two shits about them after they lost their worth in his eyes, especially not the ladies that gave birth to his sons.

The rest of the family were just as shocked by this. Uncle Diego had thrown a massive fit over the news, though in truth he seem more concerned about someone named Johnny, if his muttering was anything to go by. Donatello cursed up a storm, Ungalo just shrugged, and Rikiel had had a small panic attack. Yet, Dio was serious about this. The next day he had movers come in and pack up everything in the penthouse to be shipped ahead of them, while they got on a jet to a place called Ripple city.

The moment their jet touched down on Ripple's international airport, his father started acting weird. Well, weirder than normal. He went from utter confidence to cringe worthy panic to outright rants. The man had a flair for dramatics, but this really took the cake. It had Haruno wondering exactly who his mama was and what did she do to his papa for him to give this sort of reaction the minute the man stepped into the same city as her. When he tried to ask, Dio would just stopped and stared at him , only saying:

"Your mother was my greatest rival, a truly ferocious creature unlike any other. No matter what I did I could never beat that Joestar."

After that he turned and grabbed uncle Diego to find somewhere to discuss important matters aka get drunk at some club, leaving seven year old Haruno with his siblings and one of his Dad's staff, Vanilla Ice. That certainly didn't calm any of the little Brandos' down. By the time, Vanilla put them all to bed, all Haruno could do was think he had to meet his mom tomorrow, and there was no way in hell he was going to wait for his dad to get his shit together.

The next morning, he got ready for his big journey by grabbing his ladybug backpack and stuffing it with a map of the city, a couple of snacks, and the spare set of keys for their house. Next thing he needed to do was find out where his mom could be and get Vanilla Ice off his back. Luckily, he had the perfect thing in mind to get what he wanted out of the man.

"Vanilla, I'm pretty sure you know where my mama lives, right? You are one of my father's right hands after all." He inquires while taking a seat at the dining table, his brothers giving him a curious look as they eat their breakfast. Their big bro was up to something and it had to do with his mommy. Vanilla, however, seemed oblivious to this, as he going to retort that it wasn't any of the child's business but that bit of flattery from Dio's golden son was enough to let his guard down.

"Of course I know, young master. I know everything there is about Master. Not only do I know where that Joestar lives, I know where they work as well." He states proudly, not seeing the little smirk that graces Haruno lips at that news.

"Would you mind telling me then?" Haruno looks the man straight in the eye.

"While your father didn't order me to keep it a secret, I'm sure Master will be taking you to see them soon. So there is no need for you to know." Vanilla nods to himself. "He'll probably do so after he gets back from his newest associates' place."

"You say it like he isn't at some random person's place," the boy knew good and well his papa and uncle were probably staying with one of their new sex buddies' place. There was no need to make it sound like he visiting a classy business partner.

Vanilla seemingly ignores the remark, filling up Rikeil's glass with more milk. "Well, it doesn't matter. You still don't need to know."

"Are you sure about that?" Haruno drawled before sighing. "I guess these never before seen snapshots of my papa will going to Pucci."

"…What?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a few leftover pictures of papa from his photo shoot in Milan." He takes said pictures out of his backpack. "Dad doesn't have use for them, but I thought for sure you would. Oh well… Pucci will love these."

"What's your price?!" Vanilla looked fanatic, he had to have those pictures, as there was no way he was letting that asshole Pucci get a hold of them.

"I want mama's home address and her work address. " If there was one lesson he learned from his dad it was how to manipulate all of the man's subordinates.

"Done." The man replied as he rushed to grab a pencil.

Donatello just rolled his eyes at all of this, as he couldn't understand why his shitty dad let Vanilla of all fuckers to watch over them. Ungalo didn't care too much about the situation, he just to dug into his cereal, while Rikiel grimaced, not liking where it was going.

"You're going to go find your mama, right? Are you sure? I mean, Daddy says she super scary," the youngest shivered, thinking about the way his Daddy described the lady.

"I'll be good. I know what I'm doing don't worry," he smiled reassuringly at Rikiel.

"Don't blame us, when you get your pasty ass kicked." Donatello snorts before digging into his eggs.

Vanilla rushed back into the room, handing Haruno the addresses on a slip of paper, before snatching the pictures from the child's hand and rushing to the guest room. The Brando kids really didn't want to think what the sicko was going to do with them.

After he finished his breakfast and taking the time to reassure Rikeil one last time, he was off. He decided to head to his mama's work first, as adults didn't come home until late after all. That is how he ended up in front of the Star Prism cafe. This is where his mom worked and today he was going to meet her. He steeled his nerves and reached for the door.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
